Blog utente:Pat O'Brien/Media e contenuti non canonici e personali
Bokuman. - : Slappyfrog. |-|A= Adventure Time Personaggi Fionna ---- Allacciate le cinture! Viaggiando si impara Personaggi Signora Valerie Frizzle ---- Archer Personaggi Lana Kane ---- Art of Fighting Personaggi Yuri Sakazaki ---- Atelier Ryza: Ever Darkness & the Secret Hideout Personaggi Reisalin Stout ---- Azur Lane Personaggi Atago Enterprise |-|B= Black Clover Personaggi Noelle Silva ---- Bleach Personaggi Orihime Inoue ---- Boku no Pico Personaggi Pico |-|C= Candy Candy Personaggi Candice White |-|D= DARLING in the FRANXX Personaggi Zero Two ---- DanMachi Personaggi Hestia ---- Darkstalkers Personaggi Felicia Morrigan Aesland ---- DC Comics Personaggi Beast Boy Raven ---- Death Note Personaggi Misa Amane Oggetti Death Note di Jealous ---- Demon Slayer - Kimetsu no yaiba Personaggi Nezuko Kamado ---- DeviantArt Personaggi Fella ---- Digimon Personaggi Angewomon ---- Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks? Personaggi Mamako Oosuki Masato Oosuki Medhi Medhimama ---- Doki Doki Literature Club Personaggi Monika Sayori Yuri ---- Dora l'esploratrice Personaggi Dora Marquez - 2= }} Zainetto ---- Dragon Ball Personaggi Androide 21 - 2= }} Broly Bulma Brief - 2= }} Caulifla Cheelai Chichi C-18 Lunch ---- Dumbbell nan-kilo moteru? Personaggi Akemi Soryuin Hibiki Sakura Naruzo Machio |-|E= Ecco Pippo! Personaggi Peg Pete ---- Elfen Lied Personaggi Lucy ---- Emergence (Metamorphosis) Personaggi Saki Yoshida ---- Eromanga-sensei Personaggi Sagiri Izumi |-|F= Fairy Tail Personaggi Erza Scarlet Lluvia Loxar Lucy Heartphilia ---- Fate/Grand Order Personaggi Astolfo Minamoto no Yorimitsu Mysterious Heroine X Oggetti Excalibur ---- Fire Emblem Personaggi Camilla ---- Fire Force Personaggi Tamaki Kotatsu ---- Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma Personaggi Ikumi Mito L''' |-|G= Goblin Slayer Personaggi Cow Girl Goblin Lord/Hobgoblin Goblin Slayer Sacerdotessa ---- Gundam Build Fighters Personaggi Rinko Iori |-|H= High School DxD Personaggi Akeno Himejima Rias Gremory ---- Highschool of the Dead Personaggi Rei Miyamoto Saeko Busujima ---- Hotel Transylvania Personaggi Mavis Dracula |-|I= Il laboratorio di Dexter Personaggi Mamma di Dexter ---- Internet Explorer Personaggi Explorer-chan |-|K= Kaguya-sama: Love is War Personaggi Chika Fujiwara ---- Kakegurui Personaggi Yumeko Jabami ---- Kid Icarus Personaggi Palutena Pit ---- Kill la Kill Personaggi Ira Gamagōri Mako Mankanshoku Nonon Jakuzure Ryūko Matoi Satsuki Kiryūin Sukuyo Mankanshoku ---- Know Your Meme Personaggi Black Hole-chan Earth-chan ---- Komi Can't Communicate Personaggi Ren Yamai Rumiko Manbagi Shouko Komi Shuuko Komi ---- Kono subarashii sekai ni shukufuku o! Personaggi Aqua Darkness Megumin |-|L= La malinconia di Haruhi Suzumiya Personaggi Haruhi Suzumiya ---- Le bizzarre avventure di JoJo Personaggi Robert Edward O. Speedwagon ---- League of Legends Personaggi Ahri Jinx ---- Little Witch Academia Personaggi Professoressa Ursula Castillis Sucy Manbavaran ---- Love Hina Personaggi Naru Narusegawa ---- Love Live! Personaggi Nozomi Tōjō |-|M= Magical Sempai Personaggi Sempai ---- Marvel Comics Personaggi Gamora Mantis Nebula Spider-Gwen Zia May Parker ---- Mass Effect Personaggi Tali'Zorah nar Rayya ---- Mega Man Personaggi Mega Man ---- Metal Slug 2 Personaggi Fio Germi ---- Metroid Personaggi Samus Aran ---- Mirai Nikki - Future Diary Personaggi Yuno Gasai ---- Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Personaggi Elma Jōii Kobayashi Quetzalcoatl Shouta Magatsuchi Tohru ---- Monogatari Personaggi Tsubasa Hanekawa ---- Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Personaggi Miia Tionishia ---- Mortal Kombat Personaggi Mileena ---- My Hero Academia Personaggi Camie Utsushimi Himiko Toga Izuku Midoriya Kyoka Jiro Mei Hatsume Mina Ashido Mitsuki Bakugo Momo Yayorozu Mount Lady Ochaco Uraraka Toru Hagakure Tsuyu Asui ---- My Little Pony - Equestria Girls Personaggi Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle |-|N= Naruto Personaggi Hanabi Hyuga Hinata Hyuga Ino Yamanaka L''' Jiraiya Naruko Sakura Haruno ---- Neon Genesis Evangelion Personaggi Misato Katsuragi ---- New Horizon Personaggi Ellen Baker ---- NieR: Automata Personaggi YoRHa 2B ---- Nisekoi: False Love Personaggi Chitoge Kirisaki |-|O= One Piece Personaggi Boa Hancock One Punch Man Personaggi Fubuki Saitama Tatsumaki L''' ---- Overlord Personaggi Albedo ---- Overwatch Personaggi Ashe Doomfist Mei Mercy |-|P= Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Personaggi Panty Stocking Oggetti Backlace Stripes I & II ---- Persona 5 Personaggi Takamaki/Panther ---- Please Tell Me! Galko-chan Personaggi Galko ---- Pokémon Personaggi Anita Azzurra Camilla Candela Ciceria Delia Ketchum Fabia Gardevoir Gloria Infermiera Joy James Jessie Lucinda Madre di Suiren Mamma di Alcide/Anita Mary Misty Olive Onion Rina Samina Scorbunny Selene Serena Sonia Streghetta Vera ---- Prison School Personaggi Meiko Shiraki |-|R= Ranma ½ Personaggi Ranma Saotome ---- Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World Personaggi Emilia Felix Argyle Ram Rem ---- RWBY Personaggi Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Yang Xiao Long |-|S= Sfondamento dei cieli Gurren Lagann Personaggi Yoko Littner ---- Shantae Personaggi Risky Boots ---- SSSS.GRIDMAN Personaggi Akane Shinjo Rikka Takarada ---- Street Fighter Personaggi Juri Han ---- Super Mario Personaggi Bowsette Principessa Daisy Principessa Rosalinda Tipo Timido Oggetti Super stella ---- Sword Art Online Personaggi Asuna Yūki |-|T= The Helpful Fox Senko-san Personaggi Yozora ---- THE iDOLM@STER Personaggi Riamu Yumemi ---- The Legend of Zelda Personaggi Link Principessa Zelda ---- The Quintessential Quintuplets Personaggi Ichika Nakano Itsuki Nakano Miku Nakano Nino Nakano Yotsuba Nakano ---- The Rising of the Shield Hero Personaggi Malty S Melromarc Raphtalia ---- The Seven Deadly Sins Personaggi Diane Melascula ---- The Venture Bros. Personaggi Dean Venture Triana Orpheus ---- tumblr Personaggi Tumblr-tan |-|U= Uzaki-chan Wants to Hang Out! Personaggi Hana Uzaki |-|V= Vita da slime Personaggi Haruna ---- Vita reale Personaggi Shadman |-|W= Wataten!: An Angel Flew Down to Me Personaggi Miyako Hoshino |-|Y= YouTube Personaggi Kizuna AI ---- Yu-Gi-Oh! Personaggi Giovane Maga Nera |-|Z= Zombie Land Saga Personaggi Sakura Minamoto Categoria:Blog posts